


Ordinary Life

by sailorAE86



Category: Initial D
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Violence, Cancer, Enjo Kosai, Hurt/Comfort, I love keisuke so much in this one, I'm not very good at these, M/M, More characters to come, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Sex, Sick Character, Violence, lots of comfort, more tags to come too, please let me know if I need to add a tag, well ok it's sort of enjo kosai, ya'll don't even know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorAE86/pseuds/sailorAE86
Summary: Running a tofu shop doesn’t make nearly enough to pay medical bills. Prostitution does. Takumi knows this very well.And eventually, so will everyone else.
Relationships: Fujiwara Takumi/Takahashi Keisuke
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	Ordinary Life

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is definitely not the Christmas fic I sat down to write lmaooo. I was just chilling, watching some 90 Day Fiance, when the idea for this kinda gross fanfiction called to me. It's dark, gritty, and not all that pretty. Obviously I'm gonna have a happy ending because I don't have it in me to make them suffer only to suffer more, but in order to get that happy ending, things will be rough. 
> 
> I'm thinking this will be a mini fic, maybe 10 chapters or so? I may change my mind and make it longer or shorter if that's the direction it takes. 
> 
> The title of this fic comes from The Weeknd's Ordinary Life.

_“Did you like that, baby?”_

No. No, he didn’t. He felt like he was going to be violently sick, his stomach writhing as he rested atop the bed on his knees. He had his hands braced against the black headboard. Each revolting thrust into him made the wood shake. A moan slithered up from his companion’s throat, slipping past the man’s lips. The sound made the nauseating cum he had swallowed moments earlier shift unbearably. He fought down the urge to throw up.

“Yes, Daddy.”

That’s what the man insisted he be referred to as. _Daddy._ Though he was as repulsive as the rest, “Daddy” never crossed his boundaries or left marks on his milky complexion. He never hurt him aside from what they were doing now, considering the older man never adequately prepped him for this act of sex. So, he obliged at the man’s request. Even if the disgusting sensation he felt when calling him that was akin to the salty, bitter tang that coated his mouth and moved along his tongue.

Daddy made another noise. He moved into him harder, faster, sweat running down their colliding flesh. He suddenly felt his body complying. Fluid erupted out of his dick, accompanied by a small zip of electricity coursing up his spine. That was as much of an orgasm as he usually got out of this. It was all for show, and he was grateful his body was able to supply it. He didn’t want to think about what some of them would do if he didn’t cum, even if was disjointed and out of body.

The set rhythm moving within him promptly turned jerky before stopping altogether. Breathing raggedly, Daddy thankfully withdrew from his depths. The bed creaked, dipping as the older man rose. The audio cues of Daddy removing the condom and getting dressed filled his head, but he remained pressed against the headboard. He listened to it all absentmindedly before a hand grasped his chin and forced it to the right. 

“You were good today, Takumi-kun. I’ll see you next week, okay?”

Takumi didn’t reply, substituting his lips on Daddy’s instead. Their teeth parted and their tongues glided against the other’s. Takumi felt himself slipping away from the physical contact, disappearing somewhere deep into his mind. He just barely noticed Daddy breaking their connection with palpable reluctance.

He left a crisp white envelope on the nightstand next to them before facing the door and making his exit. Leaving just in time, Takumi’s resolve evaporated and he involuntarily let go of the headboard he’d been latching on to, slumping into the bed. He wiped at his mouth, willing for his strength to return quickly so he could clean up as much as he could and hurry home.

That goodbye kiss always made him the most money.

\--

The things Takumi did made him more appreciative of toothpaste than most. As he revelled in the cinnamon flavor that had purged him of other tastes, he moved a towel over his damp hair, something else he greatly valued. Hot water and soap were an ecstasy he had come to truly love last winter when this had all begun. It could scrub away ghostly sensations and sticky fluid and the blood he was sometimes left with. It even came close to robbing him of his conflicted emotions, but when it did, the water grew too hot to withstand for long. It was unfortunate that the burning temperature he craved was so harmful.

Takumi stepped out of the bathroom, now fully dressed and feeling somewhat better, and headed into the kitchen. A myriad of pill bottles and blister packs awaited him, all of which he collected from, placing some into a clear, plastic little cup. A glass of water followed. Both hands now full, he retraced his steps and walked to the second floor. Takumi stopped at the first door that was open just a crack.

“Dad, I’m coming in,” he murmured softly, pushing the door lightly.

His eyes fell onto the figure in bed. Though awake, his father looked like he had been sleeping minutes before. Bunta sat up some, his frailness becoming increasingly evident. The pale yellow hue was still faintly visible on his skin.

“Hey, kid,” he rasped, taking the pill container from Takumi’s hand. Takumi gently set the glass onto the bedside table and proceeded to watch his father down the medication. “You get finished with work?” He asked after two small sips from the glass.

“Yeah,” Takumi replied. Expecting the follow up question, he tacked on, “my next shift isn’t for another week.”

Bunta merely nodded at that. While they had never discussed it, Takumi understood that his father most likely knew, or at least had an inkling about Takumi’s job. They both knew money was hard to come by for anyone these days, nonetheless a nineteen year old fresh out of high school. However, when Takumi had said he’d gotten a job at a moving company, Bunta didn’t question him, even if it didn’t explain how he’d managed to afford the prior bills when on a gas station attendant salary. Instead, he simply would tell Takumi to be careful. 

“When’s your next race?”

At the mention of Project D, Takumi felt warmth flicker in him. The project was the only thing that made living worth it, along with his father’s complicated survival. It was filled with adrenaline and talent and liveliness that allowed him to escape his life. It was filled with incredible people, including a certain blonde that made him feel so, so good. He didn’t treat Takumi like a sex doll. He encouraged him, sparked life into him with those brilliant blue eyes that had Takumi’s heart racing through a million hairpins. Takumi loved him, even if it was from a silent afar. It was better than not having him to love at all, he had decided long ago.

“In a couple days. We’re going to Ibaraki.”

“Let me know when you’re leaving, then,” Bunta said tiredly. Takumi could see his father’s exhaustion as clear as day. Pancreatic cancer that continued to mercilessly come back would do that to a person.

“I will. I’m gonna go get some sleep now, do you need anything else before I go?”

“No, but Takumi,” Bunta paused, sighing wearily. “I know I say this every time, but I mean it. Please be careful.” He stared at the dark bruise on Takumi’s cheek pointedly. He’d gotten it three days ago. “Even if the chance is relatively low right now, you can still get it.”

The “it” was AIDS.

Takumi mustered up his most authentic smile. It came out sad anyways. “I’m always careful, dad, I promise.” And with that, he retreated into his own bedroom where he collapsed onto his bed and fell into a much needed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes. I feel like I need to shower after writing that. 😳 I also wanna tell off _Daddy_ and be like don't touch my baby even though I'm why Takumi's suffering.
> 
> Anyways, enough of my clownery. I'm gonna go read some tooth rotting fluff and I suggest you do the same lmao.


End file.
